Threaded port fittings for flexible rubber and plastic hoses are reasonably easy to assemble and provide reasonably high pressure capability for a given size hose. For larger hose sizes, the pressure rating decreases and/or assembly torques increase rapidly. To reduce assembly torques while providing higher pressure ratings for larger size hose fittings, flange connections, typically referred to as 4-bolt flange connections because 4 bolts typically are used, have been developed. Because of the lower assembly torques compared to an equivalent size threaded port, these connections are well-suited for tight quarters where wrench clearances are limited.
Existing hose fittings for flange connections either have two separate flange halves that are connected to the fitting when installed or have a one-piece flange that is assembled to the hose fitting prior to crimping to the hose. In the latter case, larger and more expensive crimpers are needed to provide an opening size sufficient to allow passage of the flange therethrough and sufficient stroke to overcome the difference in diameter to fit the flange through and still crimp the hose fitting to the correct crimp dimension. In addition, separate hose nipples are provided for each type of flange.